


Spark Plug

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: He converted his Galleons into pounds and just… went.





	Spark Plug

Figuring out the Muggle world was no walk in the park, Draco would be the first to admit that. But it was easier than facing all the people he’d betrayed, or dealing with the crumbling manor house he didn’t want, so he converted his Galleons into pounds and just… went.

This, of course, meant finding a job. And jobs required skills. Which was how Draco found himself in a high school shop room, elbow-deep in an engine and smeared with grease, trying to find the “spark plug.”

But it was…. satisfying. And in a hard world, that might be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Draco shedding his pureblood skin and trying to live outside the wizarding world, trying to atone for his younger self by trying to understand muggles. 
> 
> The original prompt was Draco Malfoy - Engine.
> 
> I take prompts for drabbles/double drabbles/anything really over at my tumblr! Find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com :)


End file.
